How My Parents Gave Me Away
by RedRoseBlackThorns
Summary: Rose Mazur has just found out from her parents that she has to marry her enemy; Dimitri Belikov. Both of they hate each other and can't stand the sight of each other. But when they go to Russia, will love blossom? Or will they always hate each other?
1. Chapter 1

How My Parents Gave Me Away!

How My Parents Gave Me Away; Chapter 1: The Shocking News!

Characters: Rose Mazur, Lissa Dragomir, Dimitri Belikov, Adrian Ivashkov, Christian Mazur Janine Mazur, Abe Mazur, and many more.

Summary: Rose Mazur has just found out that she has to marry her worst enemy. Rose and Dimitri hate each other, can't stand each other. But when Rose has to meet Dimitri's family for summer hoilday will love blossom? Or will they hate each other forever?

Right now, I just found out from my parents that I have to marry my enemy. My enemy is Dimitri Belikov. My life sucks right now. I hate my life. I swear someone is out to get me. Maybe my family? I don't know, but I am so confused. Why would my mum let me get married to a guy I hate? I want to get married to someone who I love, not who I hate. This is so not going my own way. I wanted to find a guy, get steady with him, get engaged and then get married and have children. But it is the other way around, I am getting married to someone I hate.

How long have they planned this? When I born or before I was born? I would love to know and I might ask my parents. I rolled off my bed and landed on the floor. I got up and brushed the dirt of my clothes and opened my door and started walking to the kitchen, where my mother usually is. I finally arrived at the kitchen and saw my mother working, like usual. My father was at work, he owned a massive company, when ever he gets money he spends it on my mother, brother and myself. I love my mother and father, but right now, I don't know.

"Hey mum."I greeted her. She looked around and smiled at me. She was wearing her usual clothes; blue tshirt and trousers and flat shoes. She is so beautiful and has a lovely figure and a lovely smile, you can never ever get enough of my mother's smile.

"Hey, Rose. How are you?" Mum asked me. I groaned and looked down, I was trying to forget that, but mum just had to remind me didn't she? I should have shouted at my mum because of the choice of man she wanted me to marry. I'm 17 years old and he is 19. Two years older than me. Dad thinks its alright, apparently he will look after me. I doubt it, we have been enemies since we were 7 years old. I just couldn't stand the site of him anymore. Dad use to make play dates for me and him, so we could get to know each other better. You could never imagine how much I hate him.

But Mum and Dad have no idea that we hate each other, they think we both like each other. Probably one of the biggest lies I have ever played. Oh, when they find out we hate each other, Dad and Mum are going to have a shock of their lifetime. Christian would probably find it funny, my stupid brother. He is so lucky that Dad didn't do a arranged marriage for him, but he found his perfect match, my best friend, Lissa Dragonmir. Lissa thinks that Dimitri and I are the best match ever. She is absoutly crazy. But, I hate Dimitri Belikov and vice versa.

I looked at her and smiled and lied straight through my teeth."Oh, mum, I'm fine. Actually I'm not, what did you expect?" I said in a raged tone.

Mum nodded and started washing the dishes."Baby, your father wants you to have a lovely life and so do I. We think Dimitri is the best match for you."

"I understand that, Mum. I need to go see Lissa. Love you." I went up to mum and kissed her cheek and ran away before she could object. I ran to my bedroom. I started putting on my black dress and black flat shoes and curls my hair. I know that Lissa would like to go shopping today. Shopping is Lissa's best thing ever. Whenever there is new clothes out, she has to buy them no matter what. Lissa's house isn't to far away from my house. It's a ten mintue walk. I shut my door and started downstairs and called goodbye to mum again and opened the door and shut it. Off, I go to Lissa's.

Chapter Ended.

Thanks for reading.

Please Review

Thanks to my beta: Dani0515

-RedRoseBlackThorns


	2. Chapter 2

How My Parents Gave Me Away!

How My Parents Gave Me Away; Chapter 2: The Shocking News; DPOV

Characters: Rose Mazur, Lissa Dragomir, Dimitri Belikov, Adrian Ivashkov, Christian Mazur Janine Mazur, Abe Mazur, and many more.

Summary: Rose Mazur has just found out that she has to marry her worst enemy. Rose and Dimitri hate each other, can't stand each other. But when Rose has to meet Dimitri's family for summer hoilday will love blossom? Or will they hate each other forever?

Chapter 2:DPOV Of The Shocking news

I was living at my sister's house. I wanted to move from Russia to America. But I missed Russia, very much and I miss my mum and my other sister's. I am living with my sister; Karolina. She was the oldest out all the others.

I was in my room, listening to Russian music. I was lying on my bed, then I heard my iPhone 4s ringing, so I rolled off my bed and I looked at the number, it was Mother. I got excited, because I haven't heard from Mother for 1 month. I really wanted to listen to her voice, I miss her motherly protection.

"Dimitri?"I heard my Mother's voice.

"Yes, Mama?"I replied.

"How are you?" I smiled, I'm so glad to hear her voice.

"Good, you?

"I'm alright, bored out of my mind and just listening to music."I told her. She laughed, I loved hearing her laugh.

"Darling, you are addicted to that music."Mum said.

"Of course, mama. I love it."

"I know you do, dear. Sweetie, I need to tell you something."Mama said. I heard her getting worried, I wonder what she is getting worried about? Has one of my sister's died? Has Grandma died? There was loads of questions going through my head. I just need to know what's happened.

"Okay, mama. What do you need to tell me?"I asked her.

"Well, I dont know how you are gonna take this, Dimka."

"Mama, you're making me scared. The news can't be that frightening. It's not like I'm marrying my worst enemy?"I said, joking and hoping it wasn't at all true.

I could hear silence, Mama wasnt answering. I have only got one enemy. That is Rose Mazur! I'm marrying Rose Mazur! No way, I'm not. I don't want to. She's a bitch, her brother is really nice and she is the vice versa to versa. Both of us hate each other. Mazur's parents think we have a thing for each other, apparently. No way in hell! If I could drive a bus I would run her down. She would do the same to me, of course, I wouldn't have it any way.

This is defiantly not what I'm doing; Kissing Mazur! I don't want her dirty lips on mine, you don't know where they were before. I am so not risking getting a diease from her. You what this has ruined my perfectly good mood. When I stopped talking to myself, I heard Mama shouting at me.

"Dimitri? You still there?"Mama was shouting down through the phone. It took me a few minutes to answer back. Still thinking about who I would have to marry. Arranged marriage? Is that even allowed?

"Yes, Mama,"I replied, after to getting my thoughts back.

"Dimitri, have you worked out what I was going to say to you?

"Yes, of course Mama, I have. But why her? Couldn't it been Tasha?" I asked her. I mean Tasha is okay, but annoying. But I bet she wouldn't be that bad to marry. I was wound up of course, but I didn't know what to think anymore. Me and Mazur getting married? No way am I having a honeymoon with that!

I wonder how Mazur took it, not very well I bet. Mama knows and so does the rest of my family that I hate Mazur with a passion. But the very funny thing is Mazur's parents think we like each other. I don't think she has told them that we despise each other. We can''t be around with each other for just five minutes without both of aruging or killing each other.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Her mum and I were friends when we were your age and we both agreed that if I get a son and she get's a daughter, we would arranged marriage for them. So when you and Rose kept growing up, Janine and so we let you two have play dates and we were hoping you too would get along, but unfortuantly you didn't. Rose's mum thought you to were perfect for each other, and I was lying to her when you to were getting along on your play dates." Mama explained. The question kept going through my head. Why Mazur? Why her? Mazur's mother thought we were perfect? Wow. No way.

Then the thought just went through my head. Great. I bet Mazur's mother and mine are looking for grandchildren. Ugh, have sex with that! I don't want too. My life is ruined. I could run away. That's a possibility. I'll think of ideas.

Mama and I were talking for more 15 minutes. She said she had to go do something, so both of us ended the call and I fell back on my bed. Then again, I ran through my head what Mama just said.

I'm Getting Married To Mazur!

End Of Chapter 2

What do you think of Dimitri's POV?

What do you want to happen in Chapter 3?

Thanks to my beta:)

~~RedRoseGreenThorns~~


End file.
